The Dreamer's Journey
by NightShade1002
Summary: If you could become anything in one moment what would you do, who would you become if the limits of knowledge and age where no problem?That is a question that started the transformation of my life along with meeting a someone special, when it was first asked to me I didn't understand it...but I soon would as will you. This is my story from normal to...not so normal...


Hello... you don't know me I honestly wouldn't expect you to, but as I tell you my story you soon will recognize me in these pages. My name is Nikolas Tash just a normal everyday name for a normal everyday person and that was me...normal, until I wasn't but I won't go on about that instead I'll tell you this story your about to read is my... my story from normal to not so normal. I won't bore you with the details and let me just ask if you could become anything in one moment what would you do, who would you become if the limits of knowledge and age where no problem?

That is a question that started the transformation of my life along with meeting a someone special, when it was first asked to me I didn't understand it...but I soon would as will you. My life was a simple one I went to school as a sophomore tried to maintain good grades and I went home where I spent most of my time drawing my pictures of ironically what I've dreamed of every night plus some and listening to my favorite music, I loved that life the one where there was not a care in the world and nothing not normal happened to me. My mum was single and stayed most nights at the lonely hospital where she worked trying so desperately to make both of us a living and help me get to college, and I knew the moment I was 18 I would get some part-time job to try and help her as best as I could. I didn't think my little less than average grades would lead up to anything great, so I knew I would stay in our town and work as a waiter serving food to the random tourists that we'd sometimes get and those annoying jocks that had their dads pay everything for them. I knew this so I didn't bother getting my hopes up and neither did my mum as heartbreaking as the fact sounds.

I guess I'll start my story now anyway, it was a fall Thursday and I was getting ready for school not bothering to spare the hallway to my mum's room a passing glance as I knew she wouldn't be home at this time but regardless of that I left out her favorite mug on the dinning room table and brewed a fresh pot of coffee. I pour myself a one of those disposable cups of coffee no sugar or cream just a normal thing of coffee and grabs my bag for school and makes my way out door locking it, I walk to school ignoring all the jeers from the people driving or taking the bus and I take a sip from my still-warm coffee and sigh in contentment as the soothing liquid brings me a temporary heat.

My walk to school was a short one as always and I made it to my first class in record time, I finished my coffee and threw my Styrofoam cup in the bin next to the door and leisurely walked to my desk at the back left hand side of the classroom next to the window. I sighed and tapped the edge of the desk in a steady rhythm and fixed my eyes on the clock premiered all the time on the flat screen tv fixed to the very top of the wall, '_8:12 Ugh I got here to early for my own good...' _I tapped my desk for a few more seconds before rummaging through my bag and pulling out my sketch book and flipping to a blank page and let my mind wander as I drew, my hand and fingers arched carefully as I as my hand skillfully flew across the paper creating something that I couldn't quite see yet. The first period class bell startled me out of my trance and I looked at my paper to see what I had drawn, a viciously spiked at the top and sloping and narrowing into a fine point symbol takes up most of the page _'Its...beautiful...' _were my only thoughts as I was reluctant to put my drawing book away. Students flooded into the room all of them moving to their seats none of them next to me for which I was glad for, the teacher walked in moments later gripping a shoulder bag and a steaming cup of coffee available at the nearest gas station. She set both on her desk said "Now now class may I have your attention!" I buried my head in my folded arms thinking that it would be another useless sport announcement and sighed wearily "Today we have a new student his name is Walter Woods please make him feel welcome." I raised my head surprised _'New student? In the middle of the year?_' Motion from the front of the classroom caught my attention and I raised my head even more to see what it was.

A figure walked to the front center of the room and gave a half bored wave to everyone, he wore a dark blue hooded jacket with even darker tight fitting jeans. My eyes where unwillingly was drawn to his pale high cheek boned face, deep wine red hair, and his dark ocean colored eyes the total opposite of my own sandy golden colored eyes his looked like they could pierce the most shielded soul, then his eyes connected with mine and I felt my cheeks heat up. I sank my head back down to my arms and popped one of my earphone in and turned the music up as the teacher began chattering like an excited monkey, "Now Mr. Woods there are plenty of seats so why don't you go pick one and I'll begin class." I sank my head even lower in my arms feeling quite disheartened for some reason as the new ki- no Woods began glancing at the desks for one to sit at, I turned my attention to the teacher and waited for her to get on teaching. I had diverted all my attention to the front of the class and didn't notice the shadow that suddenly loomed over me and only turned my head when a smooth voice asked "My names Walter, what might yours be?" I looked up shocked for a moment before with new born shyness whispered "N-nickolas, nice to meet you..." Walter smiled at me and my heart gave a heavy thump as he took the seat next to mine and said his grin changing into a smirk "Nice to meet you too Nik."


End file.
